


Outsider

by SkyLevas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nincs fő "ship", Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Switching, There isn't a main ship, Top Yoon Jeonghan, group fic
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLevas/pseuds/SkyLevas
Summary: Amikor kívülálló vagy a „saját" világodban, akkor keresned kell másikat, ahol te lehetsz a beavatott.Ugyanezt teszi a Joshua Hong is, akinek élete teljesen normális. Van egy szerető családja, jó barátai és a jegyei is jók.De mi van akkor, ha Joshuának van egy olyan oldala, amit senki sem ismer. És mi van, ha az el is kezd kiteljesedni, tekintve, hogy elköltözik otthonról? Mi van, ha már ha akarna sem tudna az lenni, aki egykor volt?Mi történik, hogyha az éjfélig tartó bulizások, az egyéjszakás kalandok, a fiatal buta döntések, a vágy és a kis titkos kis világa fejét veszi, olyannyira, hogy mint a drog függő lesz tőle? És talán nem csak a világtól, hanem 1 bizonyos embertől is, aki nem más mint: Yoon Jeonghan...
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Joshua még sosem érezte magát annyira boldognak mint jelen pillanatban. 

Hisz élete új és sokkal fényesebb szakaszába léphet, most, hogy elköltözik otthonról. 

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal szállt be húga mellé az kocsiba, akinek szomorú mosoly terült szét a száján. Joshua tudja, hogyha bárkit is hiányolni fog otthonról akkor az a húga lesz, Lily Hong. Szegény csak 2 évvel fiatalabb nála, és ezzel egyidejűleg 2 évvel kevesebbet töltött a szüleivel, de talán neki még rosszabb, mint Joshuának volt. 

Tekintve, hogy lány így a szülei még konzervatívabbak vele, mint Joshuával voltak, és mivel ő a fiatalabb így szegényt mindig van, és lesz is kihez mérni. Joshua is utálta, hogy 40°C a nyár közepén is hosszú ujjú inget kellett hordania, és még a legfelső gombot sem gombolhatta ki, hiszen az az anyjának már kihivó. És akkor képzeljük el szegény 17 éves Lily-t akit minden egyes kicseszett reggel, ellenőriztek a szülei, hogy nem merész-e az, aznapi összeállítása. Bár azért őt sem kellett félteni, hiszen kb. a fél ruhatára, az iskolai szekrényében volt épp emiatt, és így kb. minden reggel az első uta oda vezetett. De még ebben is Joshuához mérték. "Miért nem tudsz úgy felöltözni, mint Joshua, 17 évesen még nem kell hogy imponáljál bárkinek!" halatszott az anyja hangja, majdnem minden reggel. Aztán a jegyek. Szegény kiscsaj, ő volt az osztályelső, de ez még csak nem is érdekelte a szüleit, nekik ez teljesen természetes volt. "Lily! Mi ez a 96%? Így nem leszel soha iskola első, és így sosem fogod túlszárnyalni a bátyádat! Ennek motiválnia kéne téged!"

Joshua tudta, hogy húga gyűlöl otthon lenni, de szintén, mint Joshua ő is elég jó színésszé vált az évek alatt. Tudta, hogy nem éri meg vitába keveredni az anyjával, mert 1 az 50-hez az esélye, hogy valami csoda folytán győztesként jön ki belőle. 

De épp ez hozta közel őket egymáshoz. Egymásnak biztosítottak alibit, és egymásnak falaztak ha kellett. Nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz, még akkor is ,hogyha húga nem egyszer rontott neki bátyjának, hogy miért kell ennyire tökéletesnek lennie. Joshua gyűlölte ezt a szót. Minden féle jelentésével együtt. Mert mit is jelent? Igazából nem tudja megfogalmazni. De mindenki annak hívja őt: 

A szülei szerint ő a tökéletes fiú, a lehető legjobb akiért csak kívánhattak volna. 

A húga szerint a ő a tökéletes báty (bár ő néha egy kicsit máshogy érti).

A tanárai szerint ő a tökéletes diák a sok 100% dolgozatával és szín 5 bizonyítványával. 

A barátai szerint ő a tökéletes barát. Nem röhögi ki őket, mindig mellettük áll, és soha senkinek nem mond el semmit, és még barátnőt is segített egy kettőnek szerezni. 

Az átlag emberek is kedvesnek és aranyosnak hívják, hisz mindig mosolyog és nagyon is kedves.

A lányok szerint ő a tökéletes barát. Kinyitja az ajtót, viszi a táskáját, bevallja ha féltékeny, és emelett még szívdöglesztő is.

Hisz be kell vallania Joshua tényleg ész veszejtően jól néz ki. Bár ez sem volt minig így. 2 évvel ezelőtt mindenki azt mondta róla, hogy milyen aranyosan néz ki ezzel a kicsit törékeny kinézettel, és ez még tökéletesebbé teszi. De Joshua utálja ha őt tökéletesnek hívják, gyűlöli. Emiatt is gondolta, hogy akkor kicsit változtat magán , és az aranyos kinézetből, az észveszejtően dögösbe, és szexibe csapott át. Még ugyis, hogy a ruhatárán nem változtatott, és még mindig inget hord, de mostmár kigombolja a felső gombot, és felhatja az ujját. 

Szóval mostmár magas, izmos, de inkább szálkás, nagyon jóképű fiatalember, aki művelt, és mégis vicces. Vagyis tökéletes.

Talán emiatt lett a becenve „fuckboy", de csak idézőjelben természetesen. És Josua életében először büszke volt valamire, hisz végre valami ami egy kicsit is illet rá. Hiszen mindenkivel ellentétben, ő igenis egy fuckboy volt, és feletébb élvezte, hogy végre ha még mindenkinek egy vicc volt, akkor is úgy hagyatkoztak rá, ahogy kell. De arról, hogy meleg volt természetesen nem tudott a világ, a szüleivel karöltve, hisz az elrontaná a tökéletes jelzőt. Csak a húga tudott arról, hogy a fiúk vonzzák, ő viszont teljesen támogatta, emiatt néha nem túl feltűnően ő fotózta le egy két helyes pasi seggét, hogy egy 2 perces leszidás után tovább küldje bátyjának, aki ezt általában 500 forinttal hálálta meg. De voltak olyan szépség hibái is Joshuának, amiről tényleg senki sem tudott. De azokat általában estig az elméje legeldugotabb szegleteibe zárta, és már nagyon várta, hogy szabadon engedhesse őket. 

És ahogy a kocsi lassan elindult így került ő is egyre közelebb hozzá. A lakásban már járt egy szemle erejéig amikor is szerelmes lett bele, de most adja át hivatalosan a kulcsot, és írják alá a papírokat. A lakáshoz 2 kulcs van, és nem is kell több. 1 kulcs már ott lapul Joshua zsebében, aminek a szülei mé csak a létezéséről sem tudnak. A kulcsot a húgának akarja adni a közeledő szülinapjára. Hisz tudja, hogy a húga mindenféle kifogással, mindent megtesz, hogy a lehető legkésőbb kelljen haza érnie. És így nem random internet kávézókba kell beülnie, hanem felmehet Joshua lakásába, tekintve, hogy leginkább délutáni órái lesznek, és így nem is kell úgy éreznie, hogy zavarja Joshuát.

Ahogy a kocsi haladt, ők a hátsó ülésen hallgahatták édes anyjuk panaszkodását, hogy milyen rossz lesz mostantól, ugyanis amikor fel kell akkor majd megint neki kell reggelit csinálnia, tekintve, hogy eddi Joshua készítette a család reggelijét. Ezzel anyjuk azt akarja elérni, hogy a húga magára vállalja a feladatot, de ő már rég sokkal idősebb ahhoz, hogy eg ilyen egyszerű csapdába belesétáljon és emiatt egy vállvonással le is tudja. Ami szerencséjére elkerüli anyja figyelmét, különben simán 1 hetet kelett volna telefon nélkül töltenie. Csak tudná az anyja, hogy ez mennyire, csak meg sem hatja a leányzót, tekintve, hogy amúgy sem használja, zenehallgatáson kívül bármire. Tekintve hogy Lily-nek nincsenek nagyon igazi barátai, csak ezek a tipikus kirakat barátnőkkel van megáldva. Amit észre sem veszel ahogy cserélődik.

Anyja ezután Josuához fordul és az egyedül élés fellelőségeiről kezd el beszélni, de az csak el sem éri a fiú füleit, aki már nagyon ott akar lenni élete, új kezdeténél. A lakás elég nagy, és nagyon baráti árban kapták meg. Nagy amerikai konyha, 1 hálószoba de az is elég nagy, 1 fürdőszoba, van terasz, és 1 vendég szoba. Ahogy Joshua elképzeli, hogy hogy fogja berendezni eszébe jut, hogy a vendégszobát, majd húgának szeretné fent tartani, de erről a húgának is kéne tudnia, emiatt ráír. Tekintve, hogy ezt nem a szülei füle hallatára kéne megbeszélniük.

##### The"Perfect"Child

Hé, Sis. Gondolkodok, hogy a vendégszobát, neked kialakítanám, hisz ugyis nagyon közel van a sulihoz. És néha még el is tudnálak dobni suliba...

##### TheForeverSecond

Hülye vagy? Persze, hogy akarnék! Szerinted anyáéknak feltűnne ha elköltöznék hozzád? És mondjuk 7-ből 4.et nálad aludnék?

##### The"Perfect"Child

Azért, ne ess túlzásokba. Ezzel csak a bűntudatomat akartam enyhíteni, hogy ott hagylak a "pokolban."

##### TheForeverSecond

Ajánlom is, hogy legyen bűntudatod. Nem tudom, hogy fogok 2 évet túlélni ott nélküled. 

Amúgy te sosem érzed magad úgy, hogy amikor haza érsz az teljesen olyan mintha a bíróságra sétálnál be?

Vagy egy vizsga teremebe?

##### The"Perfect"Child

Naaaa, ez erős volt

##### TheForeverSecond

De Igaz

Joshua válaszolni akart amikor érezte, hogy a kocsi lassít, majd teljesen megáll, és ha ez nem lenne egyértelmű akkor amikor anyukája kozolte, hogy „itt vagyunk", akkor tudatosult benne, hogy megérkezett. Kijutott a pokolból, és most új életett kezdhet, olyat amilyet szeretne. 20 évesen előtte van az élet, és mostmár ő irányítja. Csakis ő. Mostmár nem kell megfelenie senkinek, csak önmagának. Joshua észre sem vette, hogy mekorrát sóhajtott, és hogy elbámult, mém megnem érezte, hogy húga odacsúszott mellé, és rákulcsolta az ujjait az övére, és nem mondott semmit. Joshua kicsit rászorított a húga kezére, ezzel jelezvén hogy itt van vele:

-Tudod, hogy attól, kicsit meszebb leszünk egymástól, attól még mindi számíthatsz majd rám. És mostmár ha majd el akarsz rohanni otthonról, remélem tudod, hogy mostmár megteheted.- Ezzel egy egy kelemes nevetést kicsalva húgából, és Joshua úgy föntött minek várni? Így másik kezével belenyújt a farzsebébe, és kivette a lakáshoz tartozó kulcsot 

– Nem most akartam ezt oda adni, de nem hiszem , hogy bármikor adódna rá jobb pillanatunk, mint ez – és ezzel oda nyújtotta a kulcsot a húgának, aki kérdőn nézett vissza rá 

– Ez a lakás kulcsa. Összesen 2 példány van, és szeretném, hogyha ez nálad lenne.Hogy tudd, hogy bármikor szívesen látlak. És ide bármikor hozhatsz emberek is, így már nem kell őket féltened a szülein viselkedésétől- Tette hozzá Joshua, erre húga, nagyot mosolyogva bátyja nyakába vetette magát, aki viszonozta az ölelést.Hiszen minden benne volt.

Az idili pillanatot egy kopogás szakította félbe, mire az ablakon kinézve édesanyjuk mosolyogva nézett vissza rájuk és fejével a közeledő kocsira biccentet, hisz bármennyire is szigorú volt, nagyon is szerette a gyerekeit. Amivel ők tisztában is voltak, csak az a sok elvárás és a szabály az irányukba ne lett volna... Mialatt a testvérpár kiszállt a kocsiból addigra a tulaj és Joshua apukája, már rég a lépcsőházon belül tartozkodtak. Utánuk ment is villám gyotsan Joshua ugyanis minnél előbb bent akart lenni, az ő saját lakásában. Amikor fel ért a tulaj az ajtó előtt állt, és a kulcsot Joshua felé nyújtotta, ezzel jelezvén, hogy ő nyissa ki. 

Joshua el is vette a felé nyújtott tárgyat, és be is dugta a kulcslyukba, de mi előtt elfordította volna felnézett és mosolygó arcokkal találta szembe magát. Szülei szemében könny csillogott, hisz tudták hogy ezzel az első gyermekük kirepült a fészekből. A húga pedig az ajtót nézte, mitha ő akarná legelőször megpillantani hogy mi van mögötte, és emellett szemében egy irigység volt a bátyja irányába. De Joshua teljesen megértette, és alig várta, hogy ez húgának is megadathasson. Még maga a tulaj is tudta, hogy milyen nagy pillanat ez a család számára, emiatt még ő is megkönnyezte a pillanatot. Erre Joshua vett egy nagy levegőt, és elfordította a kulcsot. Halotta a kattanást, majd kifújta a levegőt,és kitárta az ajtót. Már éppen azon volt, hogy belép a küszöbön, ezzel együtt úgymond a felnőtt életbe is, de nagy sebeséggel rohant el mellette húga, aki megsem várta a család többi tagját, hanem felfedező körútra indult magában. 

A lakás nagyon jó állapotban volt, és egy személy számára nagyon tágasnak bizonyult. Amikor az ember belép, akkor egy folyóson találja magát az ember. Majd balra van egy nagy boltív és ha oda belépünk akkor egy nagy egybe nyitott nappalit és konyhát találhatunk magunk előtt. Ha viszont egy ici picivel beljebb sétálunk, akkor jobbra találunk egy ajtót, ami mögé betekintve hálószobát látunk magunk előtt. Ez is teljesen normális méretű, és az ajtóval szembeni falon 2 szép nagy ablak található, ami az utcára néz. Ha viszont a folyosón még tovább sétálunk akkor szintén jobb oldalon találunk egy ajtót, ami a fürdőszobát rejti maga mögött. Ez is szép nagy, találunk benne egy szép nagy kádat, egy wc-t és kézmosót. A fürdőbe összesen 3 ajtó vezet: 1 az első hálószobából, 1 a folyósóról, és egy a 2. hálóból. És a folyosó legvégén van egy ajtó, ami a 2. hálószobát rejt maga mögött ahonann ki lehet menni a teraszra. De a terasz konkrétan egy össze kötő a nappali, és a hálószoba között, és egy belső udvarra tekint. 

Joshua még nem döntötte el, hogy melyik hálószobát fogja használni, de nagy a sansz, hogy azt amelyiknek van terasza. Ahogy mégegyszer körbejárta a lakást, észrevette, hogy mintha Lily már tudná a döntését, az első hálószobában álldogál és méreget. Lelépi, hogy menni hely van bizonyos dolgok között, meg hasonló

\- Tetszik? - kérdez rá végül

\- Nem rossz, nagyon nem rossz. - jön rá a válasz.

Ez alatt apukája utoljára megbeszél mindent a tulajjal, ás már csak a papírokat kell aláírni, oy hivatalos legyen ez az egész. Ez a konyhában percekkel később me is történik. Joshua el sem hiszi, hogy csak oda írja a nevét, és akkor ez a lakás, már az övé is lesz. És akkor odaírja, majd lerakja atollat, és büszke szüleői pillantásokkal találja szembe magát. Apja csak vállon veregeti, de anyukája, jó szorosan megöleli. 

Ezután a tulaj még utoljára kezett fog a Joshua apukájával, és miután átadta a kulcsot Joshuának , vele is. Mi alatt megrázza kezét, még egy kacsintást is kap atuéajtól, bár azt nem tudja nagyon hova tenni. De inkább elengedi.

Ezután az egész család helyet foglal az egyetlen bútoron ebben az egész lakásban, egy kanapén. És be kell vallania Joshuának nagyon is kényelmes ez a kanapé. Mi alatt csöndben ülnek mindenki össze vissza nézelődik és próbálja megszokni az új légkört. Végül az anyukája töri meg a csendet.

\- Ez is elérkezett- jegyezte meg mosolyogva, de szemében már gyűltek a könnyek. – Felnőttél. Van saját munkád, és mostmár lakásod is.

\- Azt azért munkának nem hívnám - Jegyezte meg Joshua, hiszen egy egyszerű kiszolgáló állásról volt szó, egy híres kávéházban, ami viszont meglepően jól fizet. – De igen. Mondjuk ki, felnőttem – ezzel a megjegyzés egy jó nevetést csalt ki mindenkiből –Tényleg, father - Jut szeébe Joshuának egy enyhén fontos információ - Mikor jönnek a költöztető kocsik? – kérdezte.

\- Holnap délben kezdenek bepakolni nálunk, és itt lesznek – itt egy kicsit magában számolgatott – 3.ra mindenképpen. Szóval készülj fel, hogy holnap hosszú napod lesz, és az sem ártana, ha eldöntenéd, hogy majd mit hova rakjanak. - Veszi elő az parancsolgatos hangnemét Joshua apukája. És Joshuának ez szemet is szúr, de elengedi a füle mellett, hisz ma nincs olyan dolog ami elronthatná ez a csodás napot, és vele együtt a kedvét is.

\- Mindent a nappaliba fogunk hozni, ugyanis eldöntöttem, hogy bármennyire jó állapotban van ez a lakás, azért rá fér egy kis felújítás – mondta Joshua.

\- Erről még sosem halottam – jegyezte meg csípősen az anyja, de utána egy sóhajtás kíséretében hozzá tette - De ez már a te lakásod, szóval hajrá. Viszont, emlékezz, ha bármire szükséged van , legyen az plusz kezek, vagy pénz remélem tudod, hogy számíthatsz ránk. Csak azért mert mostmár egyedül vagy, azért nem kell most egy csapásra teljesen önelátosódnod. És néha azért remélem, majd haza jössz ebédre a szüleidhez... - mosolyodott el Joshua anyukája.

\- Nyugodj meg anyu, minden renden lesz. És tudod, hogy 11.dik óta erre gyűjtök, szóval nem hiszem hogy szükségem lesz rá, de lehet, hogy majd father barkácy készletét elkérem - kacsintott az apukájára Joshua.

\- Ahhoz bónuszba jár a fatherod is- viccelödőtt vele az apja.

Ezután még vagy 1 óráig beszélgettek, amikor is a szülei úgy döntöttek, hogy ideje indulni, és magára hagyni az újdon született felnőtett. Sorban mindenkit megölelt, és elköszönt, majd becsukta utánuk után az ajtót. És akkor felfogta. Most teljesen szabad. Mostmár senki sem szólhat rá, hogy " ne azt az inget vedd fel", vagy esetleg "mosogass el". Már azon volt, hogy ír a srácoknak, hogy jöhet a terv második fázisa, amikor újból kivágodott az ajtó és húga futott be rajta. Joshua kérdően nézett ré, mire Lily csak oda sétált a fotelhez, és felemlete a telefont ezzel jelezve, hogy emiatt hött vissza. De Joshua már túl jól ismerte és tudta, hogy biztos, hogy van itt még valami szóval, gondolta a legegyszerűbb, az hogyha rákérdez.

\- Na jó. Mondd ki, mit akarsz? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Mire az csak cinkosan ránézett Joshuára, oda sétált a hütőhöz majd kitárta annak rozoga ajtaját, ezzel feltárva annak tartalmát-

\- Megkértem a tulajt, hogy nem akar-e lakásavató alkalmából itt hagyni-e neked sört, mire volt annyira jó fej, hogy igen. És ha jól látom, volt annyira jófej, hogy 3 rekeszt hagyott itt. – mire lazán benyúlt, kivett egyet, villámgyorsan felpattintota, és húzott is belőle egyet, majd tovább paszolta Joshuának. 

– Nagy volt a rizikó, de ez az én ajándékom a lakásavató bulidra, és szégyeld magad, hogy engem nem hívtál meg – mondta tetetett sértődötséggel, majd a vissza kapott sörből kortyolt még egyet, és letette a pultra. És immár a telefonnal a kezében sétált az ajtó felé.

\- Na élvezd az életet, te nyomorék helyettem is, Szia! – majd ki lépett az ajtón, és anélkül csapta be maga után, hogy megfordult volna és lehetett hallani ahogy szalad le a lépcsőn. Joshua csak el sem hitte, hogy a húga komolyan ekkora rizikót válalt 3 rekesz sörért, ugyanis, ha az anyjuk észre vette volna akkor lett volna balhé rendesen, tekintve, hogy az sem bírja el és felfogni, hogy Joshua 19 évesen iszik,nemhogy azt, hogy a 17 éves lánya iszik. És ha még tudná a teljes valóságot...

Joshua megnyitott egy groupchatet a telefonján és tudta, hogy most kezdődik az igazi élete:

##### "Mommy'sLittleBoyIsPerfect" to the chat:

Guys! Itt az ideje a második fázisnak!!!

##### "IAmGay" to the chat:

Tudjátok, hogy ez mit jelent skacok!!! Irány Joshua új kecója!

##### "I am the only Normal one there" to the chat:

##### "Mommy'sLittleBoyIsPerfect" to the chat:

Beszartok de a húgom, szerzett nekünk 3 rekesz sört.

o.o

##### "IAmCuteIknow" to the chat:

Már bocs de mindannyian tuduk, hogy a húgod sokkal tökösebb mint te, szóval ezen nem fogunk meglepődni, de add át neki hogy köszönjük.

##### "Mommy'sLittleBoyIsPerfect" to the chat:

Jihoon te így már ne is gyere, a 150 centiddel.

Joshua mosolyogva nézte, ahogy az 5 igazi barátja tájékoztatja őt arról, hogy ki éppen mikor fog ide érni. És érezte, hogy ideje, belekzdeni élete egyik legjobbnak igérkező szakaszába 5 legjobb averja mellett: Mingyu, Vernon, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Jihoon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua miután elolvasta barátai üzenetit, ledölt a kanapéra, és próbálta tényleges megemészteni a tényeket, arról, hogy szabad. Egész élete arról szólt, hogy megfeleljen a szüleinek, és a magas elvárásainak. És szerinte, mindent meg is tett, ami tőle telt, mindent úgy csinált ahogy a szülei elterveztek neki. De Joshua sajnos nem tudja mindenért őket hibáztatni, mert valahogy az évek alatt kialakult benne, egy olyan vágy, hogy mindenben 100% nyújtson. Hogy mindenben ő legyen a legjobb.

Minden kicsiben kezdődik. Joshua esetében szintén. Talán második osztály körül kezdték el szülei megelégelni, hogy Joshua mindenből szín hármas, és ezzel ő a leroszabb tanuló az osztályban . Egyszerűen nem tudták felfogni, hogy miért? Hogy miért nem tud többet nyújtani, és még jobban próbálkozni?

Emiatt határokat állítottak fel. Ha négyest hoz haza valamiből, akkor kap valamit.

 _Bármit_.

És ez nem meglepő módon bevállt. Joshuát második osztály végére, mindenből 4-re zártak le. És Joshua dagadó kebelel, sétált ki, és vette át a bizonyítványát, amire mondani sem kell, mennyire büszke volt. De a szülei szemében épp, hogy csak átsuhant a büszkeség, és utána irigykedő pillantásokkal vizslatték, a mellettük ülő szülőket, akiknek gyereke, szín 5-ös volt. És szülei amikor visszafordultak Joshuához, akkor a szemeikben már el is múlt az előbbi állapot, és a büszkeség helyét átvette a, csalódottság, hogy annak pedig a szégyen pillanatokkal később.

A következő év elején Joshuát a szülei még jobban megakarták vesztegetni. És mindig bármire szüksége, volt azt rögtön az segge alátolták, de pont így vesztették el a jelentőségüket az ajándékok. Hisz a nyamvadt ajándékai nem váltják ki azt, hogy csak rá nem várnak az udvaron, az iskola után. Nem váltja ki azt, hogy csak neki nincsenek ott a szülei az előadásokon. Nem váltja ki a dicséreteket, nem váltja ki az öleléseket, és végkép nem váltja ki a **szeretet**.

Emiatt Joshua észrevette, hogy mennyivel fényesebben ragyog az anyukája szeme, ha már 89%-os a dolgozata, ami már majdnem 5-ös. Mennyivel többször nyit be hozzá apukája, és mennyivel nagyobb a mosolya amikor azt látja, hogy Joshua még minidg a tankönyve felett ül. És mekkora ünneplést csaptak, amikor Joshua először haza hozott egy 5-ös dolgozatot történelemből. És most így visszagondolva Joshua érzi, hogy mennyire buta volt akkoriban. Nem azért tanulta meg a nyamvadt honfoglalást, hogy 5-st kapjon, dehogy... Hanem azért, hogy akár 10 percig is lássa szüleit mosolyogni, és tekintetükben a büszkeséget. Hogy érezze a szeretetüket, amit normális esetben sokkal ritkábban érez. A kis 10 éves Joshua tudta, hogy ha többször akarja érezni ugyanazt az érzést érezni, akkor még jó sok 5-st kell hazahoznia. És ez sikerült is neki. És év végén ott állt a kitünő bizonyítványávál, és mosolygott a szüleire. És ez több szempontból is hatalmas pillanat volt. Mert ez volt az első évzáró, ahol megjelentek a szülei, és mert kitünő bizonyítványa volt.

De minden jónak vége van egyszer, és ezzel Joshua is találkozott. Kb. 5. osztály elején vette észre, hogy a szülei nem olyan boldogok egy 5-ért, mint régebben voltak. És sokkal dühösebbek lettek egy-egy négyesért. Majd a dühöt felváltotta a csalódotság, azt pedig a szégyen. A szülei már nem vitték el a Joshuát a vacsorákra, mert **szégyelték** őt. Már majdnem, hogy hozzá sem akartak érni, bármikor Joshua megakarta puszilni vagy ölelni őket, ők azon a pillanatban elhúzodtak. De az anyukája volt a legroszabb, aki majdnem, hogy már hozzá sem szólt. Csak minden nap 1 kicseszett mondatot.

" Remélem, eleget tanultál tegnap este"

És ez után elindult munkába, hogy ott hagyja azt a nyamvadt mondatot, a levegőben. Mert tudta, hogy még tovább fog viszhangozni a fia fejében. És Joshua 1 ilyen borzalmas hónap után elkezdett tanulni. Hogy újra láthassa a szülei szemében a _"boldogságot"_. És Joshua csak tanult, tanult és tanult. És észre sem vette, hogy rohannak az évek mégnem ott volt 8. osztályban nem csak osztály-, de még iskola elsőként is. És talán itt volt valahol egy törés benne.

Ilyenkor mondhatták rá azt, hogy nem volt személysége. Nem nevetett, nem volt humorérzéke. Félénk és visszahúzodó volt, és még a mellette ülő "barátaival", sem beszélgetett. És ilyenkor vált mindenévé a tanulás. Ilyenkor volt önmagában csalódott, ha egyszer estle nem 100%-os lett egy dolgozata.

És az utolsó 1 hónapban szép lassan érezte, hogy kezd begolyózni. Szép lassan elkezdett megörülni.

De amikor ott volt évzárón, akkor úgy érezte, hogy minden megérte. Minden. Az alvások a padon, az iskolai csúfnevek, minden. Hisz amikor a szülei rámosolyogtak, akkor boldognak érezte magát. Akkor úgy érezte, hogy megcsinálta, és Joshua úgy érezte, hogy nem csak a szülei büszkék rá, nem ő is büszke lehet magára. Hisz a szemükben ott volt a büszkeség, és a vele páruzamosan jövő szeretet. És Joshua tudta, hogy most nem fogja veszni hagyni.

 **Még egyszer nem**.

És ez ment is. Egész 9.-ben. Minden dolgozata 100%-os volt, ő volt az osztály-, és iskolaelső. Ő volt a diákönkormányzat elnöke, és rengeteg versenyt nyert. De Joshua ideővel rádöbbent, hogy ő bizony nem boldog. Ugyanis többé már nem élvezte azt, hogy anyukája csak egyszer rámosolyog. Már nem egy kisgyerek volt. Már nem érzett boldogságot, csak mert néha megdicsérték, és kapott egy-egy ölelést, ugyanis Joshua ráébredt, hogy ez **nem igaz szeretet** volt. És mivel már nem gyerek volt így szépen rádöbbents arra, hogy a gyerekora monden volt csak, nem normális, vagy átlagos. És ez a sok szenvedés azért volt, hogy felérjen a **Hong** névhez. Mostmár tudta, hogy a szülei 2.-ban megvesztegették, csak azért, hogy jobb jegyei legyenek. Aztán miután rájöttek, hogy Joshu egyszerűen csak szeretet akar, azt elkezdték kikötésekhez kötni, ha még nem is mondták ki. És ez így nem volt szeret. A szülei konkrétan úgy műnködtek, hogy 4 és alatt nem vagy elég jó, 5-nél pedig, csak megfelelsz. Nem volt olyan, hogy túlteljesíted az elvárásaikat, mert azok túl magasan voltak. És Joshua így unt bele abba, hogy tökéletes legyen. És végre akart valamiben ő irányítani, mert úgy érezte, mintha a szülei már megírták volna az életét. Ilyenkor jött képbe Joshua teste is, ilyenkor gyúrta ki magát. Mert a testalakatát még ő irányította. ( bár Joshua sejtette, ha egy kicsit duci lett volna, akkor anyukája lehet, ha nem biztos, hogy valamilyen szigorú diétára fogta volna.)

Aztán 10.-ben jött a váltás. amikor is elkzedtett dolgozni. A iskolában halott a munkáról, és rögtön jelentkezett is. Ott találkozott először barátokkal. Ott találkozott először emberekkel ( a húga után) akik adtak a kezébe hatalmat, arra hogy **döntsön**. Hogy érezze, milyen a szabadság. Amikor ő irányítt. De ezzel egy idejűleg Joshua arra is rájött, hogy, ez csak valamiért akkor megy neki, ha nincsenek ott a szülei. És a munka nem csak abban segítette, hogy tapasztalatot, pénzt, és barátokat szerezzen. Nem, emellett sokszor tudta kifogásnak használni, hogy miért ér haza olyan későn, és így tudott először elmenni inni, így tudott először kicsit csak egy átlagos tinédzser lenni. És Joshuát megmámorította ez az érzés, a bulizós éjszakák, az önfeledt állapot, és a körülötte lévő emberek. Emiatt is döntötte el, hogy ő bizony amint vége a giminek elköltözik, és titkon már abban a percben el is kezdett lakást keresni az álom egyeteméhez közel, hisz az nem volt titok, hogy oda úgyis felveszik. És ezt mind annak a 4 embernek köszönhette, akik felnyitották a szemét.

Joshua el sem hitte, hogy olyan szerencsés lehet, hogy ilyen barátai legyenek. A munkában ismerkedett meg Mingyuval, és Wonwoo-val. Munkatársai voltak, akik már előtte is a " _LittleJoy_ " kávézóban dolgoztak. Rájuk esett aza szerencsés feladat, hogy betanítsák Joshuát arra, hogy normélis kiszolgáló legyen, és tudja kezelni a kávékészítéshez szükséges masinákat. És hát az nem kis meló volt. Mert bármennyire gyorsan tanul Joshua, az mindenki igazolhatja, hogy eléggé szerencsétlen szegény. Bár nem annyira, mint Mingyu, akinek szerencsétlennek 2 bal keze van. Az egész betanítás 1 hónap volt, és utána Joshua vizsgázott egyet a fönőke előtt, és valami csodából kifolyólag Joshua át ment a vizsgán, így utána teljes értékű kiszolgálója lett a "LittleJoy"-nak, amit ő maga csak LJ-nek hívank. De Joshuának utána is voltak problémái, ugyanis a hivatalos munkába állása után 2 héttel, beállították a pénztárba. És szegény szerencsétlen vért izzadt ott. Túl félénk és visszahúzodó volt ahhoz, hogy reagáljon a bókok és flörtökre. És ahhoz meg végkép, amikor egy lány tényleg túl sok volt, az érzékien leállítsa. Vagyis a leállítás az megvolt, az érzéki az nem. Ugyanis Joshua azzal a szöveggel, hogy rideg hangon közölte "jelen pillanatban nem szeretnék párkapcsolatba bonyolodni köszi, adhatok még valamit?" azzal nem éppen népszerűsítette a kávézót.

De olyan 3 hónappal a hivatalos munkába állása után Joshua elkezdett közöttük felengedni, és sokkal lazábbá vált. Mindezt összesen 4 hónap alatt. Nem volt már annyira szégyelős, és így meg tudta osztani a problémáit a másik kettővel. Emelett egy kevéske humorérzék, és csábos szöveg is ragadt rá, és így szép lassan egyre jobbá vált. Az is csak növelte Joshua önbizalmát, hogy majdnem minden nap végére, vagy 10 lány telefonszáma, vagy insta neve víritott a farmzsebében. És Joshua csak így laza 6 hónappal azután, hogy belépett LJ-ben, egy teljesen másik embernek érezte magát. És az is volt. A lehetsége megörülésből, és szmára kilástástalan helyzetből, megtalálta azt amit keresett.

Önmagát, amit kb. úgy 4. osztály fele kezdett el elhagyni. Újra tudott nevetni, sokkal amgabiztosabb lett, és boldogabb. Élvezni tudta az életet, mindennekl együtt. És ekkor tudta, hogy ők ott 3-an barátok. Ők ott olyat tettek vele egy random kávézóban, amiért nem lehet soha elég hálás, kirángatták a komfortzonájából, és átsegítették a nehézségein, és legfőképp mindvégi mellette voltak (nem mintha mehettek volna bárhova, de ez teljesen részlet kérdés.)

Aztán Wonwoo és Mingyu melett ott volt még Vernon, de ő egy teljesen másik eset volt. Ő csak szépen lassan közeledett feléjük, hiszen nagyon, de nagyon sok időt töltött a kávéházban, azaz teljesen törzs vendég volt. Majdnem minden második nap zárásig maradt, és így szép lassan egyre, és egyre jobb barátok lettek. Majd kiderült, hogy Vernon ugyanabba az iskolába jár, mint Lily. Emiatt amikor néha Joshua, Lily-ért ment a suliba, akkor már Vernont is eldobták haza, vagy egyenes őt is megvárták. Majd mikor egy állás felszabadult a kávézóban, hárman összefogtak és beajánlották Vernon-t a pozicióra. Ami, mint később kiderült jobb döntés nem is lehetett volna.

És bár mindenki azt gondolta, hogy Vernonnal újabb 1 hónap szenvedés fog kezdődni, mindenkinek egy kellemes meglepetés fogadta őket, mert a srác szöges ellentéte volt Joshuának. Rendelkezett önbizalommal (amiről, mondjuk a lányok tettek), de e mellé, még ügyesen is forgott a pult mögött. Kicsivel később ki is derült, hogy egyszer már dolgozott kávézóban, de akkor még csak 16 éves volt, és csak nyári munkakén, de mégis úgy tűnt, hogy elég sok mindenre emlékszik. És emellett csak úgy vonzotta be a látógatokat. Ha a kávéház alapból nem volt elégé forgalmas, akkor Vernon biztos, hogy azá tette. A mosolya, a jó megjegyzései, a kis kacsintásai törzs vendégegeket generáltak, akik szinte csak miatta jártak az LJ-ba. De azért Vernon sem volt, hülye, hogy egy-két túlságosan túlbuzgó rajongójánál közölje, hogy " Bocsánat, de remélem tudod, hogy bármennyire szép vagy, és elvarázsolsz. Mi lenne ha ez a mágidat inkább nálam jóval szebb, és okosabb bajtársam felé irányítanád?" és valamiért Joshua kommentjével ellentétben, ezt imádták a lányok. És meg is értették.

Az utolsó személy a társaságukban az Jihoon volt.

Őt Wonwoo rántotta be a társasába, amikor is egyszer elrángatta velük moziba. És meglepően a személységéhez (eléggé mogorvának tettei magát, de a lelke mélyén egy igazi kis cukipofa) nagyon könnyen simult bele a társaságba. Oly annyira, hogy utána majdnem "minden" (azaz az összes) programon ott volt, és ő is nagyon sok időt kezdett el a kávéházban tölteni. Olyannyira VIP volt, hogy még a pult mögé is beengedték, és néha még a rendelések felvételében is segédkezett. Emellett volt annyira rendes is, hogy mivel mindig zárás felé érkezett meg, hogy segített nekik zárni, ugyanis az nem egy kicsi procedúra. Sőt.. még annyira rendes volt, hogy még Joshua Mingyu-t dobta el, addig Jihoon, Vernon és Wonwoonak biztosított fuvart hazafele. Bár Joshua még mindig nem volt biztos, hogy ők ketten (azaz Jihoon és Wonwoo) honnan ismerik egymást. Ha jól emlégszik talán egy egyetemre járnak, és egy két órán meg egymás mellett ülnek.

Joshua annyira elmerengett, meg talán be is aludt, hogy a következő amire emlékszik, az az, hogy csörög a telefonja, és Mingyu idegesítő képe van rajta.

\- Hálló? - szólt bele Joshua, bár sejtette, hogy mi miatt hívják, tekintve, hogy még nincs kiírva a neve, a csengőre.

\- Na, itt is vagyunk. Telett egy kis időben amire összeszedtem a szerencsétleneket, de teljes a létszám. Ja, meg a mekibe is beugrottunk, és hoztunk pár hamburgert, hogy nem üres gyomorra igy.. ÁÁÁ - itt Mingyu belekiáltott a telefonba, és ez e még félig alvó Joshuának nagyon is túl hangos volt.

\- Mingyu az istenit! Mindjárt kiszakad a dobhártyám! - mormogta bele a válaszként a telefonba.

\- Hi, J. Itt Jihoon. Bocsi az én hibám. Nem számoltam a következményekkel, mikor oldalba könyököltem. De ha belekezdett volna, akkor még 10 percet itt álldogálnánk, szóval melyik csengő a tied? - adott magyarázatot Jihoon, aki amúgy a legidősebb közülük. Ő már most 21 éves, és a 2 évén van az egyetemen.

\- Ja, persze bocsi. A 5-os kapucsengő - válaszolt Joshua. - És mi az, hogy J? Mi ez a szar becenév ember, azért tőled jobbat vártam - folytatta Joshua, ahogyan elkezdett sétálni az ajtóhoz, hogy beengedje a barátai.

\- Örülj, hogy nem idótának hívlak, úgy normál. - erre elkezdett csöngeni a készülék, Joshua pedig mellette álva, csak lenyomta a gombot, ezzel elvileg beengedve barátait.

\- Bejutottatok? - kérdezte, de erre csak azt kapta válasznak, ahogyan Vernon óriási lendülettel, berontott az ajtón, és utána egy picivel a többiek is követték - Ezt egy igennek veszem - morogta magának Joshua, de Jihoon pont meghalotta, és csak egy mosolyt villantot reakcióként.

Joshua látta, ahogy a többiek felmérik a terepet, tudva, hogy sok időt fognak itt tölteni, ugyanis pont úgy alakult, hogy Josua lakása mindenkinek félutón van. Így anélkül, hogy kimondták volna, tudták, hogy itt fognak a legtöbbet bandázni.

Vernon a saját felfedező uta után nagy lendülettel tért vissza a nappaliba

\- Látom elég kis puccos lakásod van. Szóval remélem megengeded, hogy néha itt józanodjak majd ki- kacsintott egyet Vernon, ezzel jelezve, hogy mi lenne, hogyha néha a vendégszobát használhatná egy-egy buli után, de sejtette, azt is, hogy csak sokkal szívesebben töltene itt időt, mint a saját apartmanjában, ami fele sincs Joshuáénak.

\- Persze, de először ezt Lily-vel kell leboxolnod. Neki ígértem a másik szobát, azokra a napokra, amikor semmi kedve haza menni.

\- Persze, persze, de úgy is tök jó jóban vagyok vele, nem hiszem, hogy lenne, próblémája az osztoskodással, tekintve, hogy egy ilyen félisten vagyok - mondta Vernon mialatt egy Big Mac-et kiszedett az egyik zacskóból. Ezalatt a többiek is kezdetek megérkezni, a saját lakás felfedező túrájukról, és ők is kiszedték a saját szenyájukat, és kényelelembe helyezték magukat a kanapén. Ami csodának határos módon, elég volt mind az 5-nek. Talán még nagy is. Joshua utolsóként akarta kivenni az szendvicsét, de észrevette, hogy még Jihoon sem eszik,és azt várja, hogy ő válasszon, a két még benn lévő szendvics közül.

És Joshua már pont elakarta kezdeni mondani, hogy menjen előre és válasszon ő, de valami Jihoon tekintetében megakadályozta, és helyette végül csak egy mosollyal kivette az utolsó Big Mac-et és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, Wonwoo és Mingyu között a kanapén. Így Jihoon aki ezt csak egy mosollyal nyugtázta, kivette az utolsó szendvicset, és annak látott neki. Kb. egy olyan jó 5 percig csak az lehet, hallani, ahogy esznek, és csak egy két szót váltottak. Majd amikor mindenki befejezte a hamburgerét, Mingyu a kanapé legszéléről, felállt és oda sétált a hütőhöz, hogy megszerezze a söröket. De amikor kinyitotta a hütőt, mégis meglepödött.

\- Én azt hittem, hogy csak túlzol, és csak 5db sör lesz itt. De ez itt tényleg kicseszett 3 rekesz sör, basszus - jegyezte meg Mingyu nevetve mialatt, az első rekesz sört cipelte visszafelé.

\- Tényleg Joshua, Lily hogy tudott szerezni ennyi piát? - kérdezte meg kiváncsian Vernon.

\- Azt mondta, hogy az előző tulajt kérte meg, hogy ha tud, akkor hagyjon hátra egy kis piát. De azt még ő sem gondolta, hogy ezalatt 3 rekesz sört ért majd az öreg. - mesélte Joshua nevetve, miközben a fejét fogat.

\- Igazából tökmindegy, de üzenem Lilynek, hogy jövök neki eggyel, mert úgy érzem ő alapozta meg a hangulatot a ma estéhez. - osztott ki mindenkinek egy db sört Mingyu majd, miután kibontották, utána kocintottak egyet, és húzott mindenki egyet a sörből.

\- Na de, Wonwoo mesélj, mi is van a te barátoddal? Mi is a neve? - érdeklödőtt Jihoon.

\- Seungcheol - vágta rá egyből Wonwoo - mi lenne vele? Idióta és nem tudja elfogadni a tényt miszerint, lehet, hogy rám gerjed. Azaz inkáb lehet, hogy férfiakra is gerjed... - sóhajtott fel Wonwoo - tudom, hogy nem egyszerű elfogadni, ha valaki esetleg a saját neméhez, vagy mind a kettőhöz vonzódik, de akkor is. Nagyon nem szeretem amikor valaki cseszekszik az érzelmeimmel. - temette a kezeibe az arcát

\- Relax, biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy idő után hozzá fog szokni a gondolathoz, és utána szépen összejöhettek - bátorította Vernon, miközben a második sörért nyúlt

\- És ha meg nem, akkor az a szaros Seungcheol be is kaphatja a saját faszát, mert a tiedről lemondhat. - jegyezte meg Jihoon.

Erre mindenki elkezdett envetni, és szegény Vernon is aki viszont pont ivott, így szegénynek a torkán akadt az innivaló, és elkezdett fulldokolni a nevetéstől. Wonwoo rögtön kétszer úgy hátba baszta miközben nevetett, hogy annak biztos, hogy maradni fog nyoma, de legalább Vernon úgy nézett ki, hogy nem most fog megfulladni, és csatlakozott a többiekhez a nevetésben.

\- Na most hogy Vernon sem fullad meg, azt akartam kérdezni, amúgy, hogy ráértek-e ezen a hétvégén? - kérdezte meg Joshua, miután ő maga leküzdte a saját nevető görcsét.

\- Nekem semmi dolgom - Mondta Mingyu, aki eddi amúgy csak csendes szemplélőként volt jelen, és néha rápillantot a telefonjára.

\- Szerintem senkinek nincs tekintve, hogy ma ezzenel vége a tanévnek - kurjantott fel boldogan Wonwoo.

\- Amúgy olyan durva, ma vége a gimimnek - jegyezte meg Mingyu. - és boldogabb nem is lehetnék, hiszen húzhatok a Pledisre. És nem is egyedül, ugyanis ezzel e két szerencsétlennel együtt - lökte oldalba Joshuát és Vernont. - És emberek beszarok, de mind egy egyetemre fogunk járni bazz... - mosolygott nagyokat Mingyu, és már nagyon kezdte beleélni magát.

És még csak nem is sejtették, hogy a következő tanév mennyi meglepetést fog nekik tartogatni...

-The End of the second chapter-

Emelett kivácsi lennék, hogy milyen párosításokat szeretnétek majd a közel jővőben látni. Én például nagyon szívesen írnék, egy Liliy Hong, és Vernon kis mellékszálat, de közen, meg egy Seungkwan és Vernon-t is...


	3. chapter 3

Mielőtt belekezdenék ebbe a fejezetbe, szeretném jelezni, hogy az előzőt vagy 30-szor átírtam, szóval szerintem nézzétek, meg, hogy a legújabb változatot olvastátok-e el. (így lett 1,5k-ból 3k words)

\------------------------------------------------------

\- Igen és is örülök, hogy még több időt kell majd veletek töltenem, mint amit kibírok majd ép ésszel - reagálta le lazán Jihoon, majd Joshuához fordult - De amúgy miért?Mire kéne ráérnünk? - kérdezte kiváncsian.

\- Hát szeretném, átalakítani egy picit a kecót, szóval arra gondoltam, mi lenne, ha segítenétek. Mondjuk kifesteni? Meg cipekedni a bútorokkal holnap, mert ha jól érzem, mamár egyikünk sem vezet, vagyis ha már úgyis itt lesztek, mi lenne ha, mondjuk hasznossá tennétek magatokat? - vette fel Joshua, de úgyis tudta, hogy maradni fognak segíteni a drágalátos barátai, tekintve, hogy egyikük sem siet sehová. Igazából, egyiküknek sem nagyon voltak magukon kívül, szóval néha már meglepődött, hogy valamelyiküknek volt külsős programja.

\- Holnap, az oké. De holnap után az nem jó - húzta el a száját, egy picit Mingyu, miközben a telefonjára nézett, ami pont felvillant ezzel jelezve, hogy üzenet kapott. 

\- Nem most mondtad, hogy semmi dolgod nem lesz egész nyáron? - kérdezett rá Wonwoo. Majd a szeme, a megint felvillanó telefon felé fordult, és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Tiltott szabályuk volt, hogy amikor így együtt vannak akkor, egyikük sem a telefonján tölti az idejét, tekintve, hogy ez iskola időben, elég ritkán szokott csak összejönni. Joshua, hogy gondolta, hogy ez az indok amiért Wonwoo rá is kérdezett: 

\- És amúgy kivel beszélgetsz elég idő alatt, Mingyu?

Mingyun látható volt egy pillanatnyi döbbenet, majd épp mondni akart valamit, amikor a a szobában lévő legfiatalabb a szavába vágott. (Ami magában nagy szó, csak, hogy tisztázzuk. Joshua maga is meglepődött, ugyanis mindenki tudta, hogy Vernonak nagyon nagy tisztelete volt a hyungjai felé, csodálta őket, és példaképének tekintette őket. Emiatt minannyia figtyeltek rá, hogy jó példát mutassanak neki, és értelmes, életre való fiatalembert faragjanak belőle. Bár néha ez vitába vezetett, amiben minimum egyszer megkapták az Vernontól, hogy: "Nem vagytok a szüleim! Semmi felelősség nincs rajtatok! Nem kell vigyáznotok rám!". És ezt persze tudják ők is, csak... csak mindannyiuknak a szívében van egy külenleges kis rész Vernonak. Mindannyian nagyon szeretik őt. És a gondoskodási vágy rajta jön ki a legjobban tekintve, ő a legkisebb.)

\- Amúgy ja .ennek tök ilyen lelkizős meg, romi pillanatnak kéne lennie. Hogy csak mi vagyunk itt meg minden, meg ünnepelnünk kéne, hogy Joshua kijutott a szadista szüleinek markából, és végre élhet rendes életet - emelte fel, és szorította össze a saját kezeit Vernon szemléltetés képpen, erre Joshuából egy jó eső horrkantás szökött ki. Be kell vallania nagyon szereti, amikor a többiek a szüleit "szidják" határok között. - Erre te - folytatta Vernon és már előre is dölt, és a sört tartó kezével mutogatott Mingyura - végig itt üzengetsz valakivel, a társaság kellős közepén - fejezte be, lecseszését Vernon, majd aki úgy nézett ki, mint elmondta amit akart, jóesően visszadőlt a kanapéra, és egy újabbat kortyolt a söréből. És lehett látni már rajta az alkohol első jeleit bőven.

Mingyu a döbbenetből felébredve, kezdett el dadogni és mutogatni, majd amikor nem jött ki hang a torkán (nem jutott át a megdöbbenésén, amikor is Vernon a szavába vágott) vett egy nagy mály levegőt lassan kifújta, és újra megpróbálkozott egy értelmes mondat elmondásával.

\- Teljesen igazatok van, csak itt van ez a srác és esz - kezdte el Mingyu, de sem tudta fejezni a mondatot, mert Joshua közbe szólt

\- Van itt egy srác, akiről még csak sosem hallottam? Mi van új barátaid vannak, és velünk megosztani már bármit a luxus? - kérdezte Joshua, de lehet hallani, a hangján, hogy csak szekálja Mingyu-t

\- Vagy esetleg velünk lógni már unalmas? - szállt bele a szívatásba Jihoon, aki nagyon jól tudta, hogy Mingyu utálja, ha őt szívatják valamivel

\- Na jó guys, stop. Akartam nektek mesélni, Minghao-ról, csa-

\- Tehát, már neve is van a hercegnek - jegyezte meg nevetve, Wonwoo - Minghao - ízlelgette a nevet a nyelvén - Milyen érzéki. Minghaoooo... - nyújtotta el a nevét szexisen Wonwoo, mire Mingyu arca láthatóbban pirosas színű lett. 

\- Na jó hagyjátok abba! - boxolt bele Wonwoo vállába Mingyu, aki már teljesen piros volt, és szegénynek a fülei úgy néztek ki, mitha égnének. - Emiatt nem meséltem nektek róla! Túl idióták vagytok, hogy felfoghassátok a szépségét, és a- itt mindenkiből kitört az eddig visszafojtott nevetés. Még Jihoon is a földön fetrengett a nevetéstől.

\- Hahahahaha, hallottátok? - kérdezte meg röhögő görcsel küszködve Vernon. - Túl idióták vagyunk, hogy... - itt meg kellett állnia nevetni - hogy felfoghassuk Minghao szépségét.

\- Na jó, az agyamra mentek, mindannyian. - háborodott fel Mingyu, aki rájött, hogy a helyzete menthetetlen, és inkább csak kisétált a konyhába és hozott magának, még egy sört, ugyanis az este folyamán az első 1 rekesz sör elfogyott. Mire visszatért, már csak Vernon fetrengett a földön, de ehhez sok köze volt a sörnek is, szóval azt leszámítva, már senkisem akart megfulladni a röhögéstől, és mindenki, újra a fotelben ült. Mégis Joshua jutott először rendesen levegőhöz, és gondolta, lesz olyan kedves, hogy azért csak mégis csak érdeklődik erről a titokzatos Minghao-ról.

\- Na, hogy is ismerekedtettek meg? - kérdezte meg, mert úgy gondolta, inkább kerüli szegény srác nevét, mert azt már lehet, hogy Wonwoo és Vernon nem élné túl.

\- Az egyik professzor csinált egy csoportot, azoknak akik jővőre felszeretnék venni az óráját, és mind a ketten benne voltunk, ahol elkezdtünk beszélgetni, majd a prof aki ezt megelégelte, az elküldött minket a csopotból, és akkor rám írt privátba, és azóta beszélgetünk. Ez volt 1 hete. - fogta rövidre Mingyu, mert még mindig égett a füle rendesen

\- És akkor 1 hét után, már találkoztok is? - kérdezte Jihoon

\- Nem, holnap után a prof szervezett nekünk egy ismerkedő órát, és azon tervezek, vagy terveztem részt venni - mondta Mingyu, és már éppen akarta mondani, Joshua, hogy menjen el nyugodtan, amikor Wonwoo közbe vágott.

\- És mit terveztek ott csinálni, egyébként? - kérdezett rá Wonwoo - Meg amúgy melyik órádról is beszélünk jelen pillanatban? - húzta össze szemöldökét Wonwoo összezavarodtságában.

És Mingyu már nyitotta válaszra a száját, amikor is felvillant a telefonja ezzel jelezvén, hogy újabb üzenetet kapott.

\- Ez is tőle van? - húzta csábos mosolyra ajkait Jihoon, hogy aztán csak rá kacsintson Mingyura.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Mingyu - ez most a proftól van a programmal kapcsolatban, de amúgy ez a modelkedés óra - magyarázta amíg a telefonján megnyitotta a chatet, hogy az egész üzenet el tudja olvasni. - nem is tudom hova mentünk volna, és egy divatbemutatót csináltunk volna, ahol mi pontoztuk volna egymást, meg maga a profunk nagyon sok mindent kitatált, de az mondta az meglepetés... - majd elhalgatott, és a csetet kezdte el visszafele tekerni, ugyanis a nagyon sok üzenet között majdnem elveszett az prof üzente.- itt is van az első... - majd meint elhallgatot, és nem látszott úgy, hogy folytatni fogja.

\- Na jó, ne zsigázz. Mi az első meglepetésetek - kérdezte Vernon, akit úgy tűnik, hogy csak az a szó, hogy meglepetést, lázba hozz.

Majd Mingyu mikor elolvasta, mosolyogva nézett fel barátjaira

\- Bocs, Joshua, de úgy érzem ezt egy nappal el kell _tolnunk._ Mert nagyon ajánlom, hogy nektek ne legyen programotok holnap után. - ecsetelte mosolygva Mingyu, akinek a moslya még minidg tudott nagyobb lenni. - A prof most szólt, hogy az első meglepetés az, hogy - majd visszanézett a telefonba és onann kezdett olvasni, valószínűleg, a professzor üzenetét - "Tájékozatok, minden leendőeli tanítványomat, hogy az első meglepetést ezennel felfedem, a holnaputáni programról. Ugyebár eddig úgy hittétek, hogy a divatbemutató az privát lesz, és csak magatok között lesztek, de ezt most itt meg kell cáfolnom. Szeretnék mindenkit felkérni, hogy legalább 3 barátot hozzatok magatokkal, de minnél többen vagyunk annál jobb emiatt nincs határa a hozható embereknek. Addig is további jó pihenést." - fejezte be az olvasást Mingyu.

\- Azaz azt szeretnéd, ha elkísérnénk erre a szarra? - kérdezte meg nyugodtan Jihoon, és a nyers fogalmazása már felháborodást sem keltett tekintve, hogy mindannyian hozzászoktak már.

\- Igen! - ugrott talpra Mingyu. - És még ti is jól fogtok járni, garantálom. - kacsintott rájuk

\- Igen, mégis miért? - nézett értetlenkedve Wonwoo, és társult hozzá még másik 3 pár szem.

\- Erre csak Mingyu oda adta nekik a telefonját, ahol egy insta oldal volt megnyitva, **xuminghao** néven. A képeken 5 ember tűnt fel rendszeresen, és egyik szebb volt mint a másik. Mindannyiukban bent ragadt a levegő, az 5 szívdöglesztő pasi láttán. Mindannyiukból valahogy sugárzott a szenvedély, a veszély, és a rejtelmesség. Mindannyian a saját módukon eszméletlen helyesek voltak.

Mindannyian rájöttek, hogy melyikük is lehet az a bizonyos Xu Minghao, tekintve, hogy ő volt ott majdnem minden képen. És nem csodálták, hogy Mingyu mire gondolt amikor azt mondta, hogy nem érthetik meg Minghao szépségét, ugyanis tényleg volt valami, érdekes a képeiben. Mindenhol kifogástalanul nézett ki. Vékony volt és törékenynek tűnt mégis erőt és hatalmat sugárzott. Az arca gyönyörű volt, mindennel együtt, de a legnagyobb benyomást a tekintete hagyta maga után. Egyszerre sugárzott tüzet, és rejtélyeséget, mégis amikor belenéztél biztonságba érezted magad, megnyugodtál. Senki nem is csodálkozott a követői számán ezek után. Amin viszont megdöbentő volt, hogy össz vissz csak 10 embert követett.

Viszont Joshuát, mégis csak az egyik képen egy Minghao melletti szőke srác fogta meg a legjobban. Aki egyszerűen túl gyönyörű volt Joshua szemeinek. Nem bírt betelni a fiú arcának minden részletével. Teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy angyal, amely a pokolból menekült. És azért nem a mennyből szállt alá, mert a kép, túl szexisre sikeredett. A képen szereplők pontosan tudták, hogy mennyire gyönyörűek, és mennyire megmozgatja az emberi fantáziát az ilyen kép. És a szőke örödög tekitete meg csak úgy árasztotta a vágyat, és azon sem csodálkozott volna, a most valami megmozdult, volna a nadrágjában. Egyszerűen csak a képzelet, hogy ogy nézhet ki az a srác valaki alatt, nyögve, liegve, és még többért könyöröve, Joshua még csak el sem merte képzelni. 

A 4 scrácot a képzelgésükből, Mingyu szakította ki, aki pontosan tudta, hogy milyen hatásai lesznek ezeknek a képeknek.

\- És, hogy ti miért jártok jól? - Tárta szét a karját ravaszan Mingyu - Ugyanis ők holnapután mind ott lesznek, valaki a kifutón, valaki nem. - majd látván a barátai vágytól elsőtétült szemeit folytatta - és utáni ki tudja mit hoz majd az este? Nos, én. Ugyanis az a terv, hogy egy kevéske zártkörű buli lenne, Minghao egyik barátjánál. A szőkénél. 

Erre Joshua olyan sebességgel kapta fel a fejét, hogy még a vak is kiszúrta volna.

\- Igen Joshua, nála lesz a buli, szóval úgy érzem érdemes lenne jönnötök mindannyiótoknak. Mi 5-en, és 5-en plusz még egy két ember azt hiszem. - fejezte be Mingyu, és kielégülten ült vissza a fotelbe, hogy az este folyamán a ki tudja hanyadik sörét is kibontsa.

\- Amúgy beszartok, de az egyik képen ott volt Seungcheol is - motyogta maga elé Wonwoo - majd ő is egy újabb sörért nyúlt - és milyen kibaszott jól nézett ki - nyalta meg a szája szélét Wonwoo

\- És képzeld el mennyire meglepődne, ha holnap után ott találna - mondta neki Mingyu

\- Én benne vagyok - jegyezte meg csendesen Jihoon, és ő is egy újabb sörért nyúlt, melyet Vernon követett. - Én is - tette hozzá

Ezután mindenki Joshuára nézett, aki eddig egy szót sem szólt, csak a kezében tartott egyelőre még bontatlan sört szemezte, majd megszólalt:

\- Nekem sincs ellene semmi kifogásom. Miért is lenne? - sóhajtotta majd kacér mosolyra húzta a száját, és a magsaba emelte a sörét ezzel jelezvén, hogy erre koccintani kell.

Majd hirtelen 5 sör koccintott a levegőben, és mindenki magában szövögette a terveit, a holnap utánról. Mindenki más reményekkel fordult hozzá, mindenki mást várt benne.

Jihoon tekintetét a harmadik képen lévő pasas ragadta meg, és szögezte magához. Egyszerűen nem tudta levenni róla a szemit, csak azon többször végig húzni. Úgy vonzotta magához, mint a mágnes, és ha még akart volna sem tudott volna ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy még tovább legeltesse rajta a szemét. A laza igen áttünő kockahas, a combra feszülő nadrág, a részletek. Minden csak vonzotta. És Jihoon kész késztetést érzett arra, hogy a szájával fedezze fel annak a csodás testnek minden kis részletét. Jihoont még életében nem ragadta meg senki annyira csak 1 kép alapján, mint az előtte lévő alak. Az már teljesen részlet kérdés volt, hogy még csak a nevét és korát sem tudja, de Jihoon biztos volt benne, hogy az is ugyanolyan édes lesz, mint ő maga. De már csak a insta neve is tetszett neki: _**Hoshi**_

Vernonak az 5. képen szereplő srác nem akart kimenni az emlékezetéből. Amivel az volt a probléma, hogy így viszont az alkoholnak hála, el fog szabdulni a képzelete. Elképzelte már térden maga felé kúszni, egy chokerrel a nyaka körül, vagy éppen az ágyon élvezettek közepette, vagy esetleg Vernon nevét nyögve azokról a tökéletes ajkakról. És Vernon bármennyire akart egyszerűen nem akart leállni. De azzal is tisztába volt, hogyha nem talál gyorsan ey módszert arra, hogy elrelje figyelmét akkor, itten égetőbb _keményebb gondjai lesznek._ És ekkor valami érdekes okból kifolyólag ott volt előtte Lily Hong mosolyogva, és Vernon vágytól fűtött teste felengedett. Ellazult, és az izgalmat felváltotta a boldogság. És ezt még ha akarta sem tudta volna megmagyarázni miért, de ez az állapot nem tartott sokáig, mert utána a vágy egy sokkal erősebb hulláma söpört végi rajta, ahogyan mostmár ketten másztak feléje térden, chokerrel a nyakukon, és előtte megálltak csokolózni... Vernont Joshua egy kérdő pillantása szedte ki a fantáziájából, és azt hitte ott menten elsüllyed a szégyen miatt. Mégis hogy gondolhatot arra, hogy ...? Mégis tudta Vernon, hogy egész életében ez valószínüleg csak egy egyszeri képzelgés marad, mégis már csak a gondolat kielégíti Vernont. És a srác insta neve, pedig újabbakat indít el: **_DivaBoo_**

És akkor ott volt Wonwoo, aki pedig nem meglepő módon Seungcheolt találta a legvonzóbnak. Nem csak a kinézete, volt szívdöglesztő, nem, a személységevel sem tudott betelni. Az általában hangos, kemény, magabiztos Seungcheolt, el sem tudnánk képzelni, milyen csöndes, és érzékennyé lehet tenni egy két bókkal. És Wonwoo az egészet magának akarta, de ő ennél őszintébb már nem tud lenni Seungcheollal az érzelmeit illetően, mint jelenleg. Most Seungcheolon a sor, hogy közeledjen, és ezzel jelezze, hogy nem akarja veszni a hagyni a lehetőséget, az esélyt arra, hogy össze jöjjön Wonwooval.

Mingyu pedig nem meglepő módon Minghao miatt várja a holnap utánt, de ez is sokkal többről szól, csak mint, ez. Igaz, hogy megvan közöttük a kémia, de mind a ketten domináns alakatok, és ők egy játékot játszanak a hatalomért, és ezzel mindketten tisztában vannak. Azzal is hogy ez egy nagyon _veszélyes, vaditó és izgató játék_ , amiben a győztes mindent visz, míg a vesztes mindent bukik. És a játék még csak most kezdődik...

Aztán természetesen ott van Joshua is aki, valamiért mélyről jővő vonzalmat érez a relytéses szőkeherceg iránt a képről. Úgy érzi magát, mitha csak egy pillantás, és már is hozzá lenne láncolva. És ami még ijesztőbb Joshua még csak nem is bánná, még csak nem is ellenkezne, még csak nem is félne tőle, a saját akartából adná át magát a a _sötétnek, az ismeretlenek, a vágynak..._

És ők ott 5-en még csak nem is tudják, hogy mibe bonyolodtak. Hogy egy egyszerű kép, egy egyszerű pillantásnak mekorra hatalma lehet. És talán még ha tudnák is, akkor is gondolkodás nélkül ugornának bele a sötétbe a verembe, ami valamilyen okból kifolyólag vonzotta mind az 5-üket.


End file.
